Edward babysits Renesmeee
by EBRAJERCECullen 130
Summary: set after BD. Bella goes hunting with Alice,Rose, and Esme leaving Edward with a, very attached to her mother, Renesemee.how will he handle the day with out Bella? How will Renesemee deal without her mom for a day?is anyone else involved? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! also i have a Nessie contest going on so check that out! Thanks so much!**

BPOV

After putting Renesemee to sleep, Edward and I were lying on our bed talking about the past day and all the adorable things our daughter did, when suddenly he noticed my black eyes.

"Bella, when was the last time you went hunting?" Edward asked with concern in his eyes. I didn't realize that I was thirsty until he said that because for the past 3 weeks, I have been with my baby girl afraid to leave her with anyone but Edward.

"3 weeks. I think, I haven't really noticed because I have been trying to not miss a second of Renesemee's life." I replied slightly apologetic. Edward looked at me with amazement, slightly shaking his head.

"What?"I asked him while feeling completely confused.

"I'm just still waiting for the newborn in you to show, but all that seems to show is your speed and strength," he started shaking with laughter "how can you go so long without hunting and still be in as much control of yourself as I am?"He asked after he managed to compose himself and then started staring at me incredulously trying to understand me, I just smiled at him.

"I'll go hunting today with Alice, Rose, and Esme, if it makes you happy." He nodded with a sad look on his angel's face.

"It won't make me happy but it will make me feel a little bit better," he said.

"but I will miss you." He continued after kissing my forehead and then my lips.

"Me too, I will miss both you and Renesemee." I realized that I would be leaving my daughter for the first time since right before the Volturi came.

"When will you be leaving?" he questioned me while rubbing my back.

"Right now, well after I check on Renesemee and go get the girls. I will hopefully be back late tonight if Alice doesn't get sidetracked. So you will have to take care of Renesemee by yourself today and get her to bed after a bath. Can you handle this?" I replied while trying to block my sadness from him. It didn't work; he grabbed my chin to make me look at him and said

"We will be fine, love, don't worry I'll take care of her." He then pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back I wish I could just stay like this forever but I guess I need to go. I got up and headed into Renesemee's room.

**Tell me what you think, I can't read your mind like Edward can. I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters or Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please read and review! also i have a Nessie contest going on so check that out! Thanks so much!**

When I walked in the room and saw her fast asleep wrapped up in her pink comforter while holding her stuffed wolf, I really wish I could have just stayed home with her instead but went to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby, I'll be back tonight. Be good for daddy." I whispered to her as I managed to hold back a sob so I wouldn't wake her up.

After kissing my husband I walked out the door and found Alice, Rose, and Esme waiting for me. Alice started rambling on about what she and Jasper did last night, which I really did not want to know, what she got last time she went shopping and then she started planning her next shopping trip, ugh great just what I wanted to go shopping. I just ignored her and went into my thoughts about last night and how my little girl and Edward would handle today, seeing as she doesn't know where I am. That made me feel guilty for leaving before she woke up but I knew that it was what was best for all of us.

**ok i know this was short but thats where BPOV ends and EdwardsPOV begins, i am writing more currently. R&R please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series as much as I wish i do. **

**Read and review please! Thank you nd hop you enjoy, also thank you to all of you who have reviewed,and added this to their favorites or to story alert!**

Edward POV

Ugh this is going to be a very long day. I followed Bella to the back door of our cottage and kissed her goodbye.

"Be safe" I whispered into her ear before she disappeared into the forest with my mom and sisters.

I was torn between happiness and sorrow. Happiness because Bella needed to go hunting with the girls, and because I would get to spend more time with Renesemee and the guys without the supervision of our wives. But sadness because I knew Bella would be missing us and we would be missing her.

Wait, how will Renesemee deal with waking up and spending the day without her mom?

"Mommy" uh oh here we go.

"Mommy" Renesemee thought slightly more awake, she was starting to wake up.

I walked to her room and could hear her sheets rustling as she was sitting up in her crib. When I walked into the room she didn't even notice me while she was desperately looking around her room for Bella. Bella normally was the one to be with her when she woke up.

"MOMMY!" she screamed into my head and started to cry when she realized Bella was not there, and then she noticed me.

"Daddy where's mommy?" she asked me through her mind.

"She went hunting with your Aunts and your grandma , honey your ok." I comforted her or tried but she didn't want it. She just kept on crying.

_Come on Edward think, what do I do now? _I thought to myself._oh right breakfast! _

I went to pick her up but she swatted my hands away and slid to as far away from me as she could.

"I want mommy now!" she sobbed in her head because she hasn't learned how to talk out loud yet.

"I'm sorry baby, she can't come home till tonight, they are already too far away to be back before nighttime, but I'm here, it's ok."I said trying to plead with her.

"Please Renesemee, I know you want her but you need to calm down."I don't think all this crying is good for her at all but maybe I am just a little overreacting.

"NO! Not until mommy's here." She argued with me. "Fine." I replied and picked her up against her kicking and wiggling.

**ok so if you saw that tis was updated before i just moved that to Ch 4. Read and Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did. **

After a while I managed to get her to drink at least a few sips of her bottle, and get her changed into the outfit that Bella set out for her last night, it was a little pink jumper and pink shoes that matched the jumper.

"Do you like your outfit Renesemee? Mommy picked it out for you before she left." I asked her when she finally calmed down a little, hoping to cheer her up. It worked for a little bit. I realized I have absolutely no idea how to take care of her without Bella.

_What do I do next? She's dressed, clean, fed a little, and rested. Now what?_

It was only 10:30 in the morning, and Bella would be home in about twelve more hours, Renesemee would already be in bed sleeping for at least an hour and a half, if I got her to bed on time.

I glanced down at my daughter who was sitting on the floor playing with one of her many toys that were scattered around the cottage; she looked up at me with her chocolate eyes and smiled.

"_What are we doing today, Daddy?" _she questioned me in her head_._

"Well, what do you want to do? If you want we could go see Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Grandpa." I replied and smiled as her eyes lit up when I said Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. She loved her uncle's especially Jazz.

I ran around the house gathering her pink baby bag with blue wolves on it, which we kept stocked with diapers, toys, snacks, spare clothes and bottles. As soon as I had everything ready I changed into a pair of jeans and my favorite grey t-shirt, then went into back into Renesemee's play room and picked her up. As soon as I had her securely in my arms I took off for the main house.

As I approached I could hear Emmett and Jasper upstairs in I think Emmett's room, though I can't believe that jasper would ever step foot in that scary room Em and Rose call their room, playing Emmett's Wii. I think they were playing Mario Kart but I'm not quite sure.

"Hey! Don't even dare pushing me off that cliff Em." Jasper threatened Emmett.

"_If he even. . . UGH! EMMETT! _You're going to get it now . . . Ha, serves you right . . . wait... Nooooo" Jasper complained in his thoughts as Em pushed his character off a cliff causing Jazz to start again, but fortunately Em lost control of his character and went flying off another cliff which gave jazz a chance to catch up only to have Em beat him.

When I walked into the family room Emmett and Jasper were already in there waiting for us. Renesemee squealed and reached for Jasper and Em, I let her go to them, and they both kissed her forehead.

"There's my second favorite girl!" they said together, as their wives were their favorite girl, she giggled at them. "What no greeting for me? I should have figured" I joked.

"Em, Jazz where's dad?" I questioned them as Emmett and Renesemee sat on the floor and played with her toys and jasper and I sat down on the couch.

"He got called into the hospital about an hour ago. He said that 'if we need him and its important than call him but only if it is important'" Jasper informed me in a perfect impression of Carlisle's voice.

"I don't know why he put so much stress on 'only if it is important'?"Emmett stated as he looked away from Renesemee and the toys.

"Because you would call him about something as stupid as to tell him that you are bored." Jasper clarified as he slapped Emmett's head. Emmett just glared at him then went back to playing. Jasper and I laughed at him; it was completely obvious as to what Carlisle was talking about.

We turned on the T.V. and put on some random station, we weren't really going to watch it. We spent around 2 hours talking, watching TV and playing with Renesemee.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I know this chapter is short and it took me a while to update because i was having trouble uploading, i will get started with the next chapter and hopefully have it posted tonight. Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

After watching them during commercials for about 2 hours, Renesemee started crying and crawled up onto my lap then grasped onto my shirt that was getting drenched in her tears.

"Ugh, why does she need to cry? Why can't she just not cry like us?" Em and Jasper complained about my crying daughter, I just rolled my eyes at their complaints, its not like she can control it. I started rubbing her back as she put her little hand up to my cheek and showed me Bella holding her in her arms while giving her a bottle and swaying back and forth. _O_

_h! She is hungry and wants her mother, great! _

"Hey Jazz, can you and Em go get her pink and purple blanket from her room in the cottage and her bottle from the kitchen in the cottage? Thanks"

"Renesemee, sweetie, please calm down, I'm here. "I cooed as I stood up with her and rocked her. "Shh it's ok, your fine, everything will be ok."

"Here you go angel." I said as I wrapped her in the blanket Jazz brought and then gave her the bottle. She gladly took it, I smiled down at her. Her eyes never left mine the whole time she drank.

It was nice being alone with my daughter, seeing as Jazz and Em went into the garage to be relieved of having to watch her drink her bottle. After she finished her bottle she yawned and snuggled deeper into her blanket and into my chest.

"Ready for a nap, baby girl?" I asked as I was already half out the door and heading back to the cottage. She nodded just as my brothers came out of the garage to figure out what was going on.

"Have a nice nap Renesemee. "Jasper and Emmet told her and kissed her forehead.

I ran back to the cottage with her and laid her down in her pink and purple crib that Alice and Bella bought for her, tucked her in and kissed her head.

"Sleep well my baby." I said as I went out the door and shut it behind me.

_Now what do I do?_

I thought to myself after I heard her heart slow meaning that she fell asleep.

I took a long shower, got dressed and laid on the bed in my sweats and a t-shirt, thinking. I started thinking about Bella, our early years of our relationship, Renesemee and how she is growing up so fast. I never realized before that this is one of the first times in a while that I have spent time alone with my daughter. The last time was when I was waiting for Bella to wake up after Renesemee was born. I hate even thinking of that period of time when I thought I might lose the love of my existence.

After a while I went downstairs to find my brothers in my living room, _since when did I allow them to come in my house without my permission?_

"Hey guy's what are you doing here? Oh and do you know if the girls have their cell phones with them?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett broke the Wii at the house so we came here. As for the girls, I'm not sure but I think that Alice does and probably so does Bella. Why?" Jasper told me.

"Is everything alright?"He continued.

"Yea everything's fine other than I wanted to let Bella know that Renesemee is doing fine and maybe let her talk to her."

"Oh ok, but I don't think you should call Bella. It might make it harder on all of you,plus Alice probably already saw what you wanted to do and told Bella that you are taking good care of Renesemee and not to worry. "Jasper advised me. I nodded. He sat down with Em and grabbed a controller. I did the same.

During our game, I was winning, of course, then Jasper right behind me and Emmett behind him. I was using my gift to cheat and win while Jasper was trying to use his to make us all feel laid back so he could beat us that only worked on Emmett. Therefore, Emmett was getting very angry at us for beating him which made Jazz get angry after feeling the strong emotion coming off Emmett. Emmett ended up throwing his controller out the window and causing the controller and the window to break.

_Why did I let him stay in my house?_ He also threw Jasper into the wall, which made my whole house shudder, and that wasn't the worst of it. A loud crying noise was filling the house from upstairs.

"EMMETT!!! You woke my daughter up!" I yelled at him fiercely, he backed up as I took a step towards him. I turned around and ran up to Renesemee's room.

"_What happened? I'm scared Daddy! I want Mommy!!"_My little angel sobbed in her head as she sobbed. I picked up her shaking body_._

"You're ok little one, UncleEmmett and Uncle Jasper was just playing downstairs and got carried away. Were all fine, calm down, Mommy will be home later, I promise you! Now, let's go downstairs and let your uncles apologize to you, ok?" She nodded and clung onto my shirt.

When we reached the living room Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch glaring at each other until we walked into the room, they immediately stood up and walked over to us with a contrite look on their faces and their heads down.

"Well… "I prompted them; they both looked up at her. She just looked away from them and buried her head in my chest.

"I'm so sorry Renesemee. I got a little competitive and threw Jasper into the wall; I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett apologized.

"I'm sorry Renesemee, I didn't try to scare you or wake you up, I really had no choice." Jasper apologized and Renesemee looked at them and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its charactors, all credit goes to SM. Please Review, Every review helps me to keep uploading. Thank you to those who have reviewed. enjoy!**

After my stupid idiotic brothers apologized to my daughter she nodded and then her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, honey?" I asked.

"_Yes, blood please!_" She replied in her head. She can drink blood or milk, but she prefers blood.

I walked into the kitchen to get her bottle from the refrigerator, warmed it, then held it for her while she happily took it and started drinking while I cradled her in my arms. I paced and swayed back and forth in the kitchen trying to resemble how Bella would do this.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my back pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen it said "Bella".

_Yes!_ Wait maybe this would make things worse. I opened it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello" I said while slipping the phone in between my shoulder and my ear so I could hold the bottle again for Renesemee.

"Edward! I've missed you so much!" My Bella exclaimed.

"You too. Is everything alright? You're not hurt are you?" I asked as I started to worry.

"Calm down Edward, I'm perfectly fine except for missing the two of you. How is she?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"Well she is upset but she is eating right now. Why are you calling?" I looked down at the bundle in my arms and she looked up at me and grabbed onto my shirt, while drinking from her bottle. I smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are on our way home and Alice says that we will be home in three hours. So, who is feeding her?" She sounded upset and worried.

"I am." I said confidently as a I glanced down and took the empty bottle away from Renesemee, she kept her eyes on my face and snuggled herself deeper into my chest with her hands still clutching my shirt.

"_Mommy?_" she thought.

"Wow! How are you managing all this? Although I would expect that you of all people could manage this." Bella asked and chuckled and I could hear her smiling.

"It's not hard. Do you want to talk to Renesemee before you go? I asked as the thought appeared in my head.

"Of course, but I don't want to cause any problems for you. It might make things worse for the three of us, but um ... Alice? '_Things will be fine don't worry so much Bella_.' Ok put her on." Bella finally replied after consulting Alice.

"Baby, your mommy is on the phone, do you want to talk to her?" I asked Renesemee. She squealed and nodded as her bronze curls bounced. I held the phone to her ear.

"Renesemee, its mommy "Bella said.

"I miss you sweetie so much! I heard from Auntie Alice that Uncle Emmett scared you, it's ok baby, he won't hurt you he was just being silly. I hope your being good for Daddy. Grandma, Auntie Alice and Aunt Rosalie both said to tell you 'hi' and they miss you. We will be back soon, after you go to bed so be good tonight. I love you angel!" Renesemee listened very intently with a few tears running down her face as he mother talked.

When I took the phone from her to say goodbye to Bella, Renesemee started crying.

"Oh I didn't mean t gets her upset, I'm sorry Edward. I feel so bad now; I wish I could be there." Bella obviously heard our daughter's cries.

"Bella, Bella calm down. Were fine we just miss you and we love you. There is no need to apologize for this. I love you Bella, but I have to go right now, I'll be waiting for you when you get home." I comforted her as best as I could through the phone as I rubbed Renesemee's back and rocked her back and forth in my arms.

"I love you too Edward" she said before hanging up, I followed.

"Please baby calm down. What's wrong?" I asked.

"_I miss mommy and I want to hear her voice again. She's gone daddy! I don't feel good. _"She sobbed and coughed at the end.

"She will be back; she told you herself she would be home tonight. You don't feel good? What's wrong? If you calmed down you might feel better." I told her and she raised her hand to my cheek and showed me _Bella putting her on Jacobs back and saying goodbye to her when the Volturi came._ I cringed as I remembered that. Oh now I get why she is so attached and upset, she remembers this and thinks it's the same kind of thing.

"_My tummy hurts and my eyes hurt._" She thought as she rubbed her tear-filled eyes. I sighed.

"First, Mommy will come back she we will never leave you unless it's to protect you. Second, don't rub your eyes, it will only make them hurt more and I think your tummy hurts because you are so upset. Breathe." I remembered how I used to have to remind Bella to breathe when she was human. I walked to the window to let her look out at Em and Jazz. She finally calmed down and eventually fell asleep in my arms. I went out on the porch and watched my brothers for a while and then put her up in her crib in the main house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish i own Twilight i don't Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I think i have one more chapter after this so i will try to update soon. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

After about two hours of brotherly bonding time, while Renesemee slept up in her room at the cottage, which was filled with video games, Truth or Dare, Wrestling and random outbreaks from Emmett. After spending two hours with them I definitely needed a break before I would go insane. Just as I started to relax in Bella and I's room I heard the rustling of sheets coming from my baby's room. When I reached her door my dead heart was almost ripped from my body when I heard my daughter's thoughts.

"_Mommy?"_ I rushed to her before she could even open her eyes.

"No honey, it's just Daddy. Mommy is still with her sisters hunting. I know she is thinking about you right now and how she is normally here when you wake up from your naps."I told her as I picked her up from her crib and walked over to the changing table.

"I_ miss her daddy. I want to stay awake till she comes home._" I didn't know how to respond to that.

"We'll see how you feel later, ok?"She nodded as I finished changing her diaper and getting her redressed.

We went back over to the main house as that's where my brothers fled when I went to my room earlier to relax. When I approached the house with my baby cradled in my arms I noticed something odd about the house, the door was open. When I reached the door I walked in very carefully and held my daughter tighter to my chest in a protective way.

As I shut the door I heard a strange creaking noise and was immediately soaked from head to toe with water, I looked up just to have a bucket dropped on my head. Great just Great. After I got the bucket off I looked over at my daughter who had her arms around my neck, she was giggling at me and of course was completely drenched too.

"What are you laughing at young lady?" I asked her as I tried to put on a mean face and point my finger at her and she stopped giggling and stared at me.

"_Sorry daddy_" she apologized to me. I kissed her forehead.

"EMMETT, JASPER!!!" I yelled for them to come in to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Eddy, what's up? I didn't know it was raining outside, huh." Emmett said happily because he knew I hated when he called me Eddy.

"Em, I wouldn't say that if I were you, he is fuming right now." Jasper cautioned my stupid brother.

"Edward, calm down remember you have Renesemee in your arms." Jasper cautioned me as he pointed to Renesemee, who was looking back and forth between me and my brothers.

"Why on earth did you do this Emmett?" I asked as I tried to calm down.

"Because it sounded like fun and I was bored."

"You are going to be in so much trouble."I replied.

"Jasper can you come with me and Renesemee back to the cottage, so I can give Renesemee a bath and then take one myself while you watch her?" I said as I started back out the door.

"Yea I guess but let me go get some stuff from Alice's closet that she wanted me to give to Renesemee for her. I'll be there soon." He replied and I nodded in agreement as I headed back home with my baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I own Twilight I don't Stephanie Meyer does. **

**This is the last chapter of this story. Let me know if you have any ideas for another story. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

After about two hours of struggling to get my very stubborn to cooperate we were both clean and dressed in new clothes. Jasper fed Renesemee while I showered.

After she was fed and in her pajamas we decided to watch a movie until her bedtime or until she fell asleep. Emmett and Jasper left when they heard what Renesemee wanted to watch, well actually Jazz dragged Em out when they heard she wanted to watch one of those Barbie movies.

I put the DVD in for Renesemee while she played on her blanket on the floor, and went and got her bottle of milk. We give her milk when we need her to calm down and Blood when it doesn't really matter if she's awake or not.

When I returned to her and got the movie started I cradled her in my arms so she could drink her bottle and watch the movie.

"Here you go baby." I said as I helped her hold her bottle.

She watched the movie very intently as I watched her and thought about how perfect she is which caused me to smile. After a while I started thinking about the future and what her first words will be or when she will take her first steps. Bella and I have been trying to get her to talk but she wouldn't. Alice on the other hand keeps telling us it will be soon but blocks her thoughts from me when we talk about it. She can be so frustrating some times.

Glancing at the clock as the movie ended, I noticed it was past Renesemee's bedtime and Bella should be home soon. I looked down at the now sleeping baby in my arms and decided to let her sleep in my arms until her mother gets home. I got up with her to go get her pink blanket from her crib and securely wrapped it around her and then sat back down on the couch with my little angel.

We stayed like that for a while and then I heard Bella's soft footsteps outside and her goodbyes to Alice, Rosalie and Esme. When she walked in and scanned the room until she saw me with our child she smiled.

"How long has she been asleep? " She asked as her eyes softened as she looked at Renesemee and started walking closer.

"Not long, we were watching a movie and she wanted to stay up for you but I guess that didn't happen."

"Oh ok, how was she?"

"Ok, it got better but I found out that she is very attached to you." I told my wife as I shifted Renesemee so she would wake up.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't know." Bella said as she sat down next to me and kissed my shoulder.

"Renesemee, mommy's home." I whispered to her and immediately her eyes flew open and looked for Bella.

"_Mommy!_"She thought as she finally saw her mother.

"M-omm-y"she struggled to say out loud. Bella immediately smiled and picked her up and all I could do was smile and stare at my little girl.

"What, did you just say your first word? Oh my Edward! "Bella rambled absolutely stunned at what just happened, as was I.

"Mommy!" Renesemee exclaimed while showing her mom what went on today.

"Baby, I missed you too and your father." Bella replied to Renesemee's thoughts. Renesemee then looked at me and smiled.

"Daddy"

I was absolutely amazed; I felt as if my non beating heart was going to explode with happiness, but instead I just nodded and kissed her forehead then kissed my wife.

"Thank you so much Bella!" I said.

"You welcome, but thank you Edward for everything." She replied and kissed me.

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review!**


End file.
